Middle-Earth Mad Libs
by Smorelet4077
Summary: Get your pencil and paper ready, because we're going to play Mad Libs - LOTR style! Full instructions inside. Bring your creativity!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yep, this is a series of original Mad Libs, featuring the characters, places, and events of Middle-Earth, as well as a whole bunch of other, somewhat unrelated randomness. I'm sure most (if not all) of you know how Mad Libs work, but in case you need a refresher...**

**Get a piece of paper and number it 1 through however many numbers are listed. Each number will have a part of speech assigned to it, and you must think of a word that matches that part of speech (the crazier, the better!). When you are finished, scroll down and read the short story, substituting your words for the appropriate numbers (careful, some numbers/words might repeat). The result should be a funny, wacky, or downright nonsensical story!**

**A brief description of the parts of speech I will use (feel free to skip this if you already know the parts of speech):**

**A ****_noun _****is a person, place, or thing (but usually a thing). Ex: sword, shirt, badminton racquet. I will also use ****_plural nouns _****frequently.**

**A ****_verb _****is an action. Ex: run, snore, paint. I may also ask for a verb in past tense, or with a certain ending – such as -ing, -ed, etc. – so the story will make sense grammatically.**

**An ****_adjective _****describes something. Ex: furry, small, obnoxious.**

**An ****_adverb _****describes a verb (it usually ends in -ly). Ex: quickly, noisily, stupidly.**

**An ****_exclamation_**** or ****_nonsense word_**** is just that. Ex: yikes, gadzooks, oobleck.**

**A ****_character _****is a character from Middle-Earth (duh). Ex: Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir. I may be more specific with this, such as asking for a male or female character.**

**A ****_number_****is self-explanatory. Ex: 2, 15, 5,235,643.466.**

**And some other specific things which will not need further explanation.**

**After each Mad Lib, I will include an example of a completed one, if anyone cares to read it. If not, that's fine.**

**That was way too long of an author's note. Sorry about that, the others will be ****_much_**** shorter!**

**Have fun Mad-Libbing!**

-X-X-X-

1. character, male  
2. character, female  
3. animal  
4. adjective  
5. adjective  
6. adjective  
7. noun  
8. number  
9. adjective  
10. adverb  
11. adjective  
12. noun  
13. plural noun  
14. liquid  
15. adverb  
16. exclamation  
17. adjective  
18. adjective  
19. plural noun  
20. another character  
21. noun  
22. plural noun  
23. body part, plural  
24. adjective  
25. adverb  
26. yet another character  
27. verb  
28. adverb  
29. adjective

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

A Romantic Dinner

When _(1)_ asked _(2)_ out to a romantic dinner at the Prancing _(3)_, _(2)_ was _(4)_. She wanted to look _(5)_, so she put on her _(6)_ dress and favorite _(7)_.

Exactly _(8)_ minutes later, _(2)_ entered the restaurant and spotted _(1)_ already at a table. She sat down across from him.

"Good evening," _(1)_ said. "You look absolutely _(9)_."

"Thank you," _(2)_ replied _(10)_.

A waitress stopped at the table and listed the day's specials: _(11)_ stew or grilled _(12)_, each served with a side of _(13)_ and the restaurant's signature _(14)_. _(1)_ and _(2)_ placed their orders, and the food arrived _(15)_.

"_(16)_!" cried _(1)_ as he took a bite. "This food is _(17)_!" As the two of them ate, they discussed _(18)_ topics such as the restaurant's _(19)_, _(20)_'s new _(21)_, and _(22)_.

When the meal was finally over, _(1)_ looked deep into _(2)_'s _(23)_ and whispered, "I had a/an _(24)_ time." He kissed her _(25)_, and left.

As _(2)_ exited the restaurant, she ran into her friend _(26)_. He/She naturally wanted to _(27)_ all about the date, and asked _(2)_ how it went.

"Oh," _(2)_ replied _(28)_. "It was _(29)_."

-X-X-X-

My Example (with words provided by my sister)

When Legolas asked Éowyn out to a romantic dinner at the Prancing Pug Dog, Éowyn was feathery. She wanted to look loopy, so she put on her glittery dress and favorite sweatshirt.

Exactly 263,484 minutes later, Éowyn entered the restaurant and spotted Legolas already at a table. She sat down across from him.

"Good evening," Legolas said. "You look absolutely furry."

"Thank you," Éowyn replied smoothly.

A waitress stopped at the table and listed the day's specials: scaly stew or grilled yearbook, each served with a side of desks and the restaurant's signature seltzer water. Legolas and Éowyn placed their orders, and the food arrived swimmingly.

"Zoinks!" cried Legolas as he took a bite. "This food is coarse!" As the two of them ate, they discussed metallic topics such as the restaurant's lace doilies, Arwen's new sale rack, and sheets.

When the meal was finally over, Legolas looked deep into Éowyn's earlobes and whispered, "I had a slimy time." He kissed her roaringly, and left.

As Éowyn exited the restaurant, she ran into her friend Tom Bombadil. He naturally wanted to skip all about the date, and asked Éowyn how it went.

"Oh," Éowyn replied quietly. "It was damp."

-X-X-X-

**AN: Well, that's Middle-Earth Mad Lib number one! Thanks for reading. If your Mad Lib turned out particularly funny, feel free to post the highlights in a review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/et cetera-d! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this. And now, I present Middle-Earth Mad Lib number two (which is actually pretty related to LOTR, unlike the first one...).**

-X-X-X-

1. adjective  
2. adjective  
3. adjective  
4. noun  
5. verb, -er (which technically makes it a noun, but you know what I mean)  
6. plural noun  
7. noun  
8. adjective  
9. adverb  
10. plural noun  
11. number  
12. adjective  
13. noun  
14. verb, past tense  
15. exclamation  
16. plural noun  
17. verb, past tense  
18. adjective  
19. noun  
20. verb  
21. adverb

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

The Adventures of the Fellowship, Part 1

Soon after the Council of Elrond, the Fellowship left Rivendell and began the _(1)_ trek south. Gandalf the _(2)_ led the way. He was followed by Legolas the _(3)_ Elf, Gimli the _(4)_, Frodo the Ring-_(5)_, Merry, Pippin and Sam, Frodo's loyal _(6)_, Boromir of _(7)_, and Aragorn the _(8)_ Ranger. Bill the pony _(9)_ carried their _(10)_.

On the _(11)_th day, the group noticed a/an _(12)_ _(13)_ in the distance. As it _(14)_ closer, the Fellowship realized what it was: spies of Saruman! "_(15)_!" cried Aragorn, and everyone hid under some _(16)_.

Once the spies had passed, the group _(17)_ toward the _(18)_ mountain of Caradhras. But a _(19)_ barred their way, and they were forced to _(20)_ back down the mountainside. Dread filled them as they _(21)_ changed course and approached the Mines of Moria.

To Be Continued

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided by my sister)

Soon after the Council of Elrond, the Fellowship left Rivendell and began the uncanny trek south. Gandalf the Desirable led the way. He was followed by Legolas the silver Elf, Gimli the Trinket, Frodo the Ring-Archer, Merry, Pippin and Sam, Frodo's loyal pants, Boromir of Pebble, and Aragorn the stinky Ranger. Bill the pony intellectually carried their snakes.

On the 17th day, the group noticed a bleary tick in the distance. As it sliced closer, the Fellowship realized what it was: spies of Saruman! "Yowza!" cried Aragorn, and everyone hid under some cards.

Once the spies had passed, the group played toward the irritating mountain of Caradhras. But a whoopie cushion barred their way, and they were forced to sit back down the mountainside. Dread filled them as they deftly changed course and approached the Mines of Moria.

To Be Continued

-X-X-X-

**AN: I have several of these written, so updates should be fairly frequent and regular – expect a new chapter once a week or so, most likely on weekends. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you want to post highlights of your completed mad lib in a review, please do! I'd love to hear what kind of wackiness you come up with :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really love the response I've gotten from this, so to show my appreciation, I'm updating again! :D Thanks again guys, and here ya go!**

-X-X-X-

1. verb, -ing  
2. verb  
3. adjective  
4. noun  
5. adjective  
6. plural noun  
7. adjective  
8. verb  
9. verb  
10. plural noun  
11. verb  
12. plural noun  
13. adverb  
14. verb  
15. character  
16. number  
17. noun  
18. noun  
19. verb, -ing  
20. adjective  
21. adjective  
22. adjective  
23. adjective  
24. verb, -ing  
25. plural noun  
26. noun

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

Fellowship Advertisement and Application

Are you _(1)_ for adventure? Eager to _(2)_ new lands? Brave, dependable, and _(3)_? Then join the Fellowship of the Ring! This once-in-a-_(4)_ opportunity is a/an _(5)_ chance for _(6)_ while aiding the forces of good. Members must be _(7)_, able to _(8)_ secrets, and willing to _(9)_ with all kinds of _(10)_. An informational Council will _(11)_ on October the 25th in Rivendell. Space is limited to nine _(12)_, so turn in applications _(13)_! Any questions? _(14)_ Elrond.

Fellowship Application Form

Name: _(15)_

Age: _(16)_

Species: _(17)_

Previous job experience: I have been a/an _(18)_ for much of my life, and also have experience _(19)_.

Please rate yourself on the following criteria.

Trustworthiness: _(20)_

Resourcefulness: _(21)_

Cooperativeness: _(22)_

Bravery: _(23)_

Why do you want to join the Fellowship? I believe in _(24)_ the _(25)_ and want to make a difference in Middle-Earth's _(26)_.

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided, as usual, by my sister)

Are you dashing for adventure? Eager to trip new lands? Brave, dependable, and captivating? Then join the Fellowship of the Ring! This once-in-a-dandelion opportunity is a fidgety chance for perfumes while aiding the forces of good. Members must be sarcastic, able to melt secrets, and willing to groan with all kinds of seashells. An informational Council will squish on October the 25th in Rivendell. Space is limited to nine chocolate bars, so turn in applications clumsily! Any questions? Eat Elrond.

Fellowship Application Form

Name: Merry

Age: 32

Species: Gel Pen

Previous job experience: I have been a ribbon for much of my life, and also have experience falling.

Please rate yourself on the following criteria.

Trustworthiness: unstable

Resourcefulness: paranoid

Cooperativeness: scented

Bravery: fuzzy

Why do you want to join the Fellowship? I believe in burping the masks and want to make a difference in Middle-Earth's custard.

-X-X-X-

**AN: Something I forgot to mention in the last note – who else saw The Hobbit? I went to the midnight showing and had a blast... and then felt dead on Friday, but who cares XD**

**So as always, thanks for reading, and I love hearing your creations. My favorites so far are "Arwen wanted to look sadist" and "Boromir of Plunger." LOL. You guys are awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

1. adverb  
2. adjective  
3. number  
4. verb  
5. adjective  
6. verb, past tense  
7. adjective  
8. noun  
9. verb, past tense  
10. adjective  
11. noun  
12. adjective  
13. adjective  
14. noun  
15. verb, -ed  
16. adverb  
17. noun  
18. noun  
19. verb, -ed  
20. adjective  
21. adjective  
22. verb  
23. verb, past tense  
24. noun  
25. verb  
26. adverb  
27. adjective

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

The Adventures of the Fellowship, Part 2

The Fellowship _(1)_ clustered around Moria's _(2)_ gates. After Gandalf tried _(3)_ spells to _(4)_ the doors – none of which were _(5)_ – Frodo _(6)_ the riddle and the group entered the mines. Suddenly, a/an _(7)_ _(8)_ emerged out of the water and attacked the Fellowship! But they bravely _(9)_ the creature off, and began their journey through Moria.

After several days of travel, they came to the _(10)_ tomb of Balin. Reading from an old _(11)_, they realized that they were _(12)_. Orcs and a/an _(13)_ cave-troll attacked, and in the _(14)_ that followed, Frodo was _(15)_. _(16)_, his mithril _(17)_ protected him. The Fellowship fled toward the _(18)_ of Khazad-dûm, a Balrog in hot pursuit.

As they _(19)_ the _(20)_ bridge, the Balrog caught up. In a/an _(21)_ feat of wizardry, Gandalf cried "You shall not _(22)_!" and the Balrog _(23)_. But the Balrog's fiery _(24)_ caught Gandalf's leg, and both of them vanished into the abyss.

Outside the mines, the survivors paused to _(25)_ for Gandalf. But Aragorn _(26)_ roused them, and they headed for the _(27)_ woods of Lothlórien.

To Be Continued

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided, as usual, by my sister)

The Fellowship stealthily clustered around Moria's furry gates. After Gandalf tried 53 spells to stalk the doors – none of which were beautiful – Frodo flew the riddle and the group entered the mines. Suddenly, a gravelly brooch emerged out of the water and attacked the Fellowship! But they bravely coughed the creature off, and began their journey through Moria.

After several days of travel, they came to the drippy tomb of Balin. Reading from an old bubble, they realized that they were creepy. Orcs and a flaky cave-troll attacked, and in the lamp that followed, Frodo was knitted. Frostily, his mithril duck protected him. The Fellowship fled toward the orchid of Khazad-dûm, a Balrog in hot pursuit.

As they cooked the breathtaking bridge, the Balrog caught up. In a frilly feat of wizardry, Gandalf cried "You shall not bleat!" and the Balrog shaved. But the Balrog's fiery necktie caught Gandalf's leg, and both of them vanished into the abyss.

Outside the mines, the survivors paused to flop for Gandalf. But Aragorn coldly roused them, and they headed for the tasty woods of Lothlórien.

To Be Continued

-X-X-X-

**AN: Normally, I try my hardest to reply individually to every signed review, but since this isn't really a conventional story with conventional reviews, I haven't been doing that. Sorry guys, but despite how awesome and hilarious "Resourcefulness: Lazy" or "Legolas, Species: Fork" is, there isn't much to say in response besides that it is, well, awesome and hilarious. So just know that I read and laugh at every single review! Thanks so much to everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Something else I forgot to put in the last AN (I'm forgetful, aren't I?) is MERRY (now belated) CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone had a wonderful day! I, unfortunately, did not get any LOTR related stuff, but I did get Batman pajamas and a lightsaber :D But you didn't come here to hear about my nerdiness, so, as a (belated) Christmas present for all of you, I'm updating early!**

-X-X-X-

1. adjective  
2. plural noun  
3. adjective  
4. adjective  
5. adverb  
6. body part  
7. plural noun  
8. plural noun  
9. number  
10. body part  
11. verb  
12. plural noun  
13. adjective  
14. verb, -ing  
15. noun  
16. verb  
17. adjective  
18. adjective  
19. character  
20. adverb  
21. adjective  
22. number  
23. verb

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

How to Prepare for Battle

An army of _(1)_ orcs is approaching, and a fight seems inevitable. Are you unsure of how to get ready? Never fear! This guide is filled with helpful tips and valuable _(2)_, all designed to help make your battle experience a/an _(3)_ one!

1. Armor. Wearing armor is a/an _(4)_ way to protect yourself from injuries. _(5)_ search the armory for pieces such as helmets, _(6)_ protectors, and _(7)_. Armor made from metal or _(8)_ is the best kind. Make sure your armor does not exceed _(9)_ pounds, as that can lead to _(10)_ problems.

2. Weapons. Obviously, you will need weapons to _(11)_ the orcs. Swords and _(12)_ and arrows are _(13)_ choices. Or, be unique and use a _(14)_ _(15)_.

3. Find a Buddy. Remember how Merry and Éowyn teamed up to _(16)_ the Witch-King? You and your buddy can use this same _(17)_ strategy, or protect each other in _(18)_ situations. If your buddy is as skilled as _(19)_, however, you could just _(20)_ hide behind him/her.

4. Finally, have a/an _(21)_ attitude! Whether this is your first battle or _(22)_th one, such an attitude will motivate you to _(23)_ to the best of your ability!

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided, as usual, by my sister)

An army of squishy orcs is approaching, and a fight seems inevitable. Are you unsure of how to get ready? Never fear! This guide is filled with helpful tips and valuable clarinets, all designed to help make your battle experience a glossy one!

1. Armor. Wearing armor is a tufty way to protect yourself from injuries. Sleepily search the armory for pieces such as helmets, butt protectors, and beanbag chairs. Armor made from metal or gemstones is the best kind. Make sure your armor does not exceed 584,722 pounds, as that can lead to neck problems.

2. Weapons. Obviously, you will need weapons to tiptoe the orcs. Swords and litterboxes and arrows are insecure choices. Or, be unique and use a pushing cake.

3. Find a Buddy. Remember how Merry and Éowyn teamed up to buy the Witch-King? You and your buddy can use this same complicated strategy, or protect each other in tacky situations. If your buddy is as skilled as Aragorn, however, you could just cordially hide behind him.

4. Finally, have a stupid attitude! Whether this is your first battle or 90th one, such an attitude will motivate you to bounce to the best of your ability!

-X-X-X-

**AN: As usual, thanks so much to everyone who reads, reviews, and/or favorites. I'm really thrilled and amazed by you guys' enthusiasm for this, so . . . I really can't say this enough . . . thanks :)**

**Oh and if anyone ever notices a typo in any of these, PLEASE let me know! I proofread everything, but little stuff can still go unnoticed - I literally just fixed two in this chapter that I hadn't spotted. I won't take it as nitpicking if you point it out, and I'll fix it the next update - especially if the error involves mixing up the numbers, because that could end in disaster :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! May 2013 bring everyone happiness and may you all keep those resolutions (even if it's just for the first week, like me). This chapter has a part one and a part two, but it's really no different from all the others – you'll figure it out easily (hint: part two starts when you see the number 2!).**

-X-X-X-

Part One

1. adjective  
2. number  
3. animal  
4. plural noun  
5. adjective  
6. adverb  
7. verb, -ing  
8. number  
9. adjective  
10. verb  
11. plural noun  
12. adjective

Part Two

1. adjective  
2. plural noun  
3. adjective  
4. noun  
5. liquid (watch out for the repeat)  
6. adjective  
7. number  
8. noun  
9. verb  
10. verb  
11. noun  
12. color  
13. adjective

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

Sam's Recipe Cards

1. Rabbit and Herb Stew: This simple yet _(1)_ stew is the ideal comfort food!

Ingredients: _(2)_ ounces rabbit meat, 3 cups _(3)_ broth, herbs such as rosemary, thyme, and _(4)_, water, salt, and pepper.

Directions: In a/an _(5)_ pot, bring water and broth to a boil. _(6)_ dice the rabbit meat, then add them to the water. Reduce heat and simmer. While the rabbit meat is _(7)_, chop the herbs and add them to the pot. After _(8)_ minutes, the stew should be _(9)_! _(10)_ it into bowls, season with salt and pepper, garnish with _(11)_, and serve. And don't forget those _(12)_ taters!

2. Lembas: These _(1)_ wafers are a perfect snack for hungry travelers on the go!

Ingredients: 2 _(2)_ flour, salt, sugar, _(3)_ almonds, minced _(4)_, 1 cup honey, butter, and a drop of _(5)_ (to make the lembas _(6)_).

Directions: Preheat oven to _(7)_ degrees Fahrenheit. Mix all dry ingredients together in a _(8)_; add the honey, butter, and _(5)_ and _(9)_ until smooth. _(10)_ a baking sheet with butter, and place _(11)_-shaped scoops of dough onto it. Bake until the lembas are _(12)_ and crunchy; wrap them in _(13)_ leaves to store. Makes 2 dozen wafers.

-X-X-X-

My Example (with words provided, as usual, by my sister)

1. Rabbit and Herb Stew: This simple yet leathery stew is the ideal comfort food!

Ingredients: 102 ounces rabbit meat, 3 cups wolf broth, herbs such as rosemary, thyme, and feathers, water, salt, and pepper.

Directions: In a stinky pot, bring water and broth to a boil. Sneakily dice the rabbit meat, then add it to the water. Reduce heat and simmer. While the rabbit meat is stalking, chop the herbs and add them to the pot. After 13 minutes, the stew should be wordy! Climb it into bowls, season with salt and pepper, garnish with donuts, and serve. And don't forget those sculpted taters!

2. Lembas: These unkempt wafers are a perfect snack for hungry travelers on the go!

Ingredients: 2 charts flour, salt, sugar, skeptical almonds, minced marble, 1 cup honey, butter, and a drop of oil (to make the lembas knobby).

Directions: Preheat oven to 6,082 degrees Fahrenheit. Mix all dry ingredients together in a hair ribbon; add the honey, butter, and oil and skate until smooth. Flatten a baking sheet with butter, and place video camera-shaped scoops of dough onto it. Bake until the lembas are aqua and crunchy; wrap them in obese leaves to store. Makes 2 dozen wafers.

-X-X-X-

**AN: As always, thank you all a zillion times! And unfortunately, I have run out of my stock of pre-written mad libs, so I'll actually have to write them as I update now, which should be interesting. Updates might be a bit slower from now on, especially when I have to go back to (ugh) school in a week, but I will try to keep up! I'll shoot for once a week; we'll see how that goes . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

1. adverb  
2. adjective  
3. adjective  
4. noun  
5. verb  
6. body part, plural  
7. noun  
8. verb, -s  
9. verb, past tense  
10. adverb  
11. verb, -ing  
12. verb  
13. adjective  
14. adjective  
15. noun  
16. verb, -ing  
17. adjective  
18. plural noun  
19. adjective  
20. plural noun  
21. adjective  
22. noun  
23. adjective  
24. plural noun  
25. verb, past tense

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

The Adventures of the Fellowship, Part Three

The Fellowship _(1)_ looked around as they entered the _(2)_ forest of Lothlorien. Gimli obviously felt _(3)_. "It is said that a great _(4)_ lives in these woods!" he whispered. "But here is one dwarf she will not _(5)_ so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the _(6)_ of a _(7)_!" No sooner had he said this than a group of Elves appeared. "The dwarf _(8)_ so loud," their leader sneered, "we could have _(9)_ him in the dark!"

The Elves _(10)_ agreed to let the Fellowship enter Lorien. Some nights later, as Frodo was _(11)_ through the forest, he encountered Lady Galadriel. She asked if he would like to _(12)_ in her Mirror, and Frodo agreed. In the Mirror, he saw many _(13)_ things: a river, a/an _(14)_ city, a/an _(15)_ at night. But soon the images became more disturbing. Frodo saw orcs _(16)_ in the Shire, and his friends _(17)_ like _(18)_. Finally, he saw a/an _(19)_ Eye: the Eye of Sauron! It was red and wreathed in _(20)_. At last, overcome by terror, Frodo pulled away. Galadriel's warnings only made him feel _(21)_.

As the Fellowship prepared to leave Lothlorien, each member was given a special Elven _(22)_ to shield them from _(23)_ _(24)_. Then the Fellowship _(25)_ into boats and set sail down the Anduin.

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided, as usual, by my sister)

The Fellowship noisily looked around as they entered the tasty forest of Lothlorien. Gimli obviously felt rubbery. "It is said that a great frog lives in these woods!" he whispered. "But here is one dwarf she will not sniff so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the armpit of a cliff!" No sooner had he said this than a group of Elves appeared. "The dwarf sings so loud," their leader sneered, "we could have walked him in the dark!"

The Elves irritatingly agreed to let the Fellowship enter Lorien. Some nights later, as Frodo was yelling through the forest, he encountered Lady Galadriel. She asked if he would like to poop in her Mirror, and Frodo agreed. In the Mirror, he saw many immature things: a river, a shiny city, a banana peel at night. But soon the images became more disturbing. Frodo saw orcs upchucking in the Shire, and his friends purple like wigs. Finally, he saw a menacing Eye: the Eye of Sauron! It was red and wreathed in hand grenades. At last, overcome by terror, Frodo pulled away. Galadriel's warnings only made him feel jovial.

As the Fellowship prepared to leave Lothlorien, each member was given a special Elven raspberry to shield them from overdone bumblebees. Then the Fellowship exploded into boats and set sail down the Anduin.

-X-X-X-

**AN: So . . . it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry. The fact is that between school, homework, musical rehearsals, and life in general, I have very little free time to devote to my FF projects :( But never fear! In the past two weeks, I have written this one plus two more, so there should be weekly updates at least until February. I will not abandon this!**

**(as of 1/25/13 disregard the next paragraph, because as you can tell, the information in it is out of date because I did go back and add the "example")**

**As to the lack of a filled-out "example" Mad Lib this time, my sister was being annoying and refused to give me words, and there isn't anyone else in the near vicinity that I could ask. So sorry about that. To try and make up for this incomplete chapter (although I'm sure it won't), and because I want to procrastinate doing my homework for as long as possible, I present a List of Really Stupid Things I Have Learned in my First Two Weeks Back at School:**

**The DMV really is as annoying as everyone says.**

**Going down a staircase – even one in your own home – in the dark is not a good idea.**

**Most girls – even fellow alto twos – can't hit that really low E flat. I and the five other girls that can are now "tenorettes." I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing.**

"**Muted" trumpets are really, really loud. Especially if you sit right in front of them.**

**Colleges are liars. In their emails, they say "(my name), we are so impressed with your accomplishments and we know you'll be a great fit for X University!" Every high-school junior got the exact same emails.**

**Overall, British TV really is better than American TV.**

**I miss vacation . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As of today, I have stuck to my weekly updating schedule for an entire week now! (Such an accomplishment :P) And if any of you care at all, my sister finally stopped being annoying and gave me words for the last Mad Lib, so I went back and added in her example (it's pretty funny, but gross . . .) in Chapter 7. This one's another two-parter, just for the sake of making the numbering slightly more organized.**

-X-X-X-

Part One

1. adverb  
2. number  
3. adjective  
4. adjective  
5. adjective  
6. plural noun  
7. verb, past tense  
8. adjective  
9. plural noun  
10. verb, past tense  
11. verb  
12. adjective  
13. verb

Part Two

1. adjective  
2. adjective  
3. verb, past tense  
4. verb, past tense  
5. plural noun  
6. place (in Middle-Earth, obviously!)  
7. exclamation  
8. character in the Fellowship  
9. adjective

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

Letters

1. Dear Rosie,

So far, this journey has gone _(1)_. We left Rivendell about _(2)_ days ago, and have seen many _(3)_ sights. The Misty Mountains are _(4)_ yet beautiful, and Rivendell was _(5)_! I met more Elves than I had ever imagined in my wildest _(6)_. We have _(7)_ a few close calls with danger, but nothing too _(8)_. Once, a group of black _(9)_ _(10)_ overhead. Thankfully, we were able to _(11)_ in time. My traveling companions are all very _(12)_, but I miss you and can't wait to _(13)_ back to the Shire.

Yours Truly,

Samwise Gamgee

2. Dear Sam,

I am so _(1)_ to hear that you are doing well. Your journey sounds very _(2)_. Things in the Shire haven't _(3)_ much since you left. My brothers _(4)_ the garden, so we need to fix that, and we have heard news of _(5)_ in _(6)_, but that's all. Say _(7)_ to your companions for me, especially _(8)_. I miss you too, and hope that you stay _(9)_.

Yours Truly,

Rosie Cotton

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided, as usual, by my sister)

1. Dear Rosie,

So far, this journey has gone stealthily. We left Rivendell about 5,231 days ago, and have seen many sickly sights. The Misty Mountains are aged yet beautiful, and Rivendell was frizzy! I met more Elves than I had ever imagined in my wildest Fruit Loops. We have etched a few close calls with danger, but nothing too ornate. Once, a group of black rolls shined overhead. Thankfully, we were able to dash in time. My traveling companions are all very clammy, but I miss you and can't wait to elaborate back to the Shire.

Yours Truly,

Samwise Gamgee

2. Dear Sam,

I am so heroic to hear that you are doing well. Your journey sounds very scratchy. Things in the Shire haven't woven much since you left. My brothers petted the garden, so we need to fix that, and we have heard news of documents in Dale, but that's all. Say yipe to your companions for me, especially Legolas. I miss you too, and hope that you stay overgrown.

Yours Truly,

Rosie Cotton

-X-X-X-

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and/or follows this. You guys are what motivates me to keep writing these!**


	9. Chapter 9

Part One

1. verb, -s  
2. noun  
3. verb  
4. verb -ing  
5. body part, plural  
6. verb -s  
7. plural noun  
8. verb

Part Two

1. verb  
2. verb  
3. noun  
4. adjective  
5. plural noun  
6. plural noun  
7. noun  
8. noun  
9. adjective  
10. noun  
11. noun

Part Three

1. plural noun  
2. number  
3. plural noun  
4. adjective  
5. verb  
6. color  
7. plural noun (watch out, this repeats)  
8. noun (this one also repeats)  
9. verb  
10. noun

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

The Poems of J.R.R. Tolkien

1. The Road _(1)_ ever on and on,  
Down from the _(2)_ where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must _(3)_, if I can.

_(4)_ it with eager _(5)_  
Until it _(6)_ some larger way,  
Where many paths and _(7)_ meet.  
And whither then? I cannot _(8)_.

2. All that is gold does not _(1)_,  
Not all those who _(2)_ are lost.  
The _(3)_ that is _(4)_ does not wither,  
Deep _(5)_ are not reached by the frost.

From the _(6)_ a _(7)_ shall be woken,  
A _(8)_ from the shadows shall spring.  
_(9)_ shall be _(10)_ that was broken,  
The _(11)_ again shall be king.

3. Three _(1)_ for the Elven-Kings under the sky,  
_(2)_ for the Dwarf-Lords in their _(3)_ of stone.  
Nine for _(4)_ Men doomed to _(5)_,  
One for the Dark Lord on his _(6)_ throne.

In the Land of Mordor where the _(7)_ lie.  
One _(8)_ to rule them all, One _(8)_ to _(9)_ them,  
One _(8)_ to bring them all and in the _(10)_ bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the _(7)_ lie.

-X-X-X-

Example (with words provided by Aragorn himself!*)

1. The Road writes ever on and on,  
Down from the oyster where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must switch, if I can.

Dressing it with eager eyebrows  
Until it stuffs some larger way,  
Where many paths and needles meet.  
And whither then? I cannot smash.

2. All that is gold does not examine,  
Not all those who roll are lost.  
The seashell that is lacy does not wither,  
Deep fireballs are not reached by the frost.

From the bottlecaps a lightbulb shall be woken,  
A T. rex from the shadows shall spring.  
Stretchy shall be zipper that was broken,  
The watermelon again shall be king.

3. Three Pyramids for the Elven-Kings under the sky,  
5,782 for the Dwarf-Lords in their brains of stone.  
Nine for curly Men doomed to splash,  
One for the Dark Lord on his blue throne.

In the Land of Mordor where the films lie.  
One Firefly to rule them all, One Firefly to sneeze them,  
One Firefly to bring them all and in the cactus bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the films lie.

-X-X-X-

**AN: *This is a lie. My sister provided the words, as usual. I was just sick of saying that.**

**This chapter has to be one of my personal favorites (especially the second poem). :) As always, a huge thank you to everyone reading this right now! And, I'm sorry to say, but I likely will not update next weekend, since my school musical opens on Thursday and runs through the weekend (and rehearsals are taking over my life!). The weekend after that, though, will definitely have an update. Until then, namarie! (I'm pretty sure that's Elvish for farewell. If not, please correct me. It's one of the only two Elvish words I know.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So . . . sorry about last weekend's lack of an update, especially when I promised that there would be one. Excuses? Homework, more homework, laziness, homework . . . you get the idea :P Anyway, here's the next Mad Lib!**

-X-X-X-

1. character (this repeats!)  
2. verb, -ing  
3. place (in Middle-Earth, obviously)  
4. adjective  
5. plural noun  
6. verb, -ing  
7. adverb  
8. verb, past tense  
9. verb  
10. another character (this also repeats)  
11. exclamation  
12. adverb  
13. adjective  
14. noun  
15. adjective  
16. another place  
17. verb, past tense  
18. adverb  
19. verb, past tense  
20. noun  
21. adjective  
22. plural noun

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

A Very Peculiar Dream

_(1)_ was completely exhausted after a long day of _(2)_. He/She collapsed into bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep . . .

_(1)_ opened his/her eyes to find himself/herself in _(3)_. He/She was surrounded by _(4)_ _(5)_, which suddenly started _(6)_. _(1)_ drew his/her sword and _(7)_ _(8)_ them. Just when _(1)_ was about to _(9)_, _(10)_ appeared beside him/her. "_(11)_!" cried _(1)_. "I never expected to see you here!" _(10)_ just frowned _(12)_ and asked, "Why are you wearing a/an _(13)_ _(14)_?" _(1)_ looked down at himself/herself, and was _(15)_ to discover that he/she was indeed wearing that! He/She started to answer, but the dream blurred and he/she now seemed to be in _(16)_. He/She _(17)_, trying to see more _(18)_, when he/she was suddenly _(19)_ by a _(20)_ and began falling down, down, down, into –

_(1)_ jerked awake, _(21)_. He/She realized that it had all been a dream. He/She shook his/her head and muttered, "I am never eating _(22)_ before bed again."

-X-X-X-

Example (you'll never guess who provided the words)

Boromir was completely exhausted after a long day of slapping. He collapsed into bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep . . .

Boromir opened his eyes to find himself in Elrond's house. He was surrounded by fragile stuffed animals, which suddenly started flipping. Boromir drew his sword and clumsily electrocuted them. Just when Boromir was about to fart, Arwen appeared beside him. "Zippe-dee-doo-da!" cried Boromir. "I never expected to see you here!" Arwen just frowned efficiently and asked, "Why are you wearing a slippery string cheese?" Boromir looked down at himself, and was expansive to discover that he was indeed wearing that! He tried to answer, but the dream blurred and he now seemed to be in Mount Doom. He blushed, trying to see more hurriedly, when he was suddenly stomped by a smartphone and began falling down, down, down, into –

Boromir jerked awake, dysfunctional. He realized that it had all been a dream. He shook his head and muttered, "I am never eating padlocks before bed again."

-X-X-X-

**AN: This one's also probably one of my favorites, even though typing out all of the he/she and himself/herself got a bit annoying :D Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! And, I'm sorry to say, updates will definitely be getting slower, because even though the musical's over, I still have very little free time to write these. So if I don't update for several weeks at a time, I apologize, but don't worry, I will not have died or abandoned this or anything terrible like that. I will just be suffocating in homework. I assure you, though, there WILL be more Mad Libs! Thanks again, everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Um... well, I'm back. Sorry that it's been over 4 months (yikes, how time flies). I would make excuses but I don't think I have any that can excuse my really long absence. I promised I wouldn't abandon this, so here's Mad Lib Number 11!**

-X-X-X-

Part One

1. adjective  
2. verb, -ing  
3. adjective  
4. adverb  
5. verb, past tense  
6. plural noun  
7. plural noun  
8. adjective  
9. adjective  
10. adjective  
11. noun  
12. verb, past tense  
13. number  
14. adjective  
15. noun  
16. plural noun  
17. verb  
18. adjective

Part Two

1. adjective  
2. verb  
3. adjective  
4. adjective  
5. verb  
6. verb, -ing  
7. adjective  
8. plural noun  
9. adjective  
10. noun

***DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS POINT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED***

-X-X-X-

More Letters

1. Oh mighty and _(1)_ Sauron,

I have received your commands regarding the _(2)_ of an army, and I am _(3)_ to inform you that my servants are working as _(4)_ as they can. Already we have _(5)_ many trees and constructed huge _(6)_. Smiths are working day and night forging _(7)_ and spears, and my most _(8)_ accomplishment is almost perfected: the _(9)_ Uruk-Hai, stronger and more _(10)_ than any other _(11)_ in Middle-Earth.

In other news, my spies in King Theoden's hall have reported that Theoden has _(12)_ over _(13)_ of his best riders! What a/an _(14)_ _(15)_! Without them, Rohan will not stand a chance against my army's superior _(16)_. I respectfully ask your permission to allow me to _(17)_ Rohan first.

Your _(18)_ servant,

Saruman

2. Saruman –

If your army is truly as _(1)_ as you say, we will easily _(2)_ all Middle-Earth. I urge you to speed up your work even more to _(3)_ levels.

That is _(4)_ news regarding Rohan, indeed. You have my permission to _(5)_ Rohan, but remember that _(6)_ the Ring is the most _(7)_ priority, and your _(8)_ must concentrate on that first and foremost. Rohan, while _(9)_, must play second _(10)_.

Keep me updated,

Sauron

Dark Lord of Middle-Earth

-X-X-X-

More Letters

1. Oh mighty and silky Sauron,

I have received your commands regarding the squealing of an army, and I am twitchy to inform you that my servants are working as sneakily as they can. Already we have danced many trees and constructed huge bananas. Smiths are working day and night forging lightsabers and spears, and my most pasty accomplishment is almost perfected: the schizophrenic Uruk-Hai, stronger and more frilly than any other pacifier in Middle-Earth.

In other news, my spies in King Theoden's hall have reported that Theoden has sunk over 5.897532 of his best riders! What a soft puppet! Without them, Rohan will not stand a chance against my army's superior doorknobs. I respectfully ask your permission to allow me to trip Rohan first.

Your wrinkly servant,

Saruman

2. Saruman –

If your army is truly as bearded as you say, we will easily headbutt all Middle-Earth. I urge you to speed up your work even more to shifty levels.

That is gooey news regarding Rohan, indeed. You have my permission to wiggle Rohan, but remember that texting the Ring is the most suave priority, and your stones must concentrate on that first and foremost. Rohan, while sweaty, must play second mohawk.

Keep me updated,

Sauron

Dark Lord of Middle-Earth

-X-X-X-

**AN: If anyone is actually still reading and/or following these, I am eternally grateful. You guys are what motivate me to write these. And while I promised I wouldn't abandon this, and am not exactly breaking that promise, (cue Bilbo Baggins' voice) I regret to announce that I simply have run out of ideas and will be ending "Middle-Earth Mad Libs" within the next month. One more chapter is written and one or two more after that are planned, but I have a lot on my plate right now that I need to focus on and don't have the time to continue these. I'm really sorry. At least two more will be coming within a couple of weeks, though, so it's not over just yet! Thanks again, you wonderful readers!**


End file.
